


Sounds

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Seungcheol is overly aroused by moaning, Smut, hormonal teenage boys, idol!verse, non-au, this is basically pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jeonghan found himself red-faced and frozen. Seungcheol's hand was warm and heavy, and it's place so high up on his thigh, combined with the small circles his thumb was rubbing into the muscle there, had demanded all of his attention. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta'd)

"A-ah!" 

Seungcheol's head whipped around at the sound as a strong blush creeped up his neck. He momentarily assumed someone was watching porn on their phone and hadn't muted the sound. Instead he found a small cluster of his members surrounding Jeonghan.The singer’s face held a pinched expression; he was rubbing his hand as Soonyoung fretted next to him.

"Yah! What happened?" He approached the group in a few long strides.

"Hosh slammed the door on Jeonghan-hyung's hand. It was an accident" Jun informed. The accused boy nodded sadly still looking at the elder who was now shaking his hand out. 

"Hyung, I'm really sorry- it was totally an accident"

Jeonghan gave him a strained smile. "It's fine- I barely feel it anymore-"

"YOU CAN'T FEEL IT?!"  
Soonyoung lunged forward with an arm outstretched to inspect the injury, and came down hard on Jeonghan's foot, who let out a sharp cry at the impact.

"No I- Aeah! Ah!" Jeonghan choked. 

Seungcheol could practically hear the blood rushing into his face. He had forgotten how that incredibly lewd-sounding noise was what had gotten his attention in the first place. Around him Jun and Chan were cracking up at a now babbling Soonyoung as he sputtered out half apologies and crowded even closer to Jeonghan. 

None of them seemed to be reacting like he was however. While he was grateful their attention was focused away from his flushed face, he still couldn’t help but be puzzled by their lack of reaction.  
While watching the antics he couldn’t help but be plagued by the sound echoing in his head.Had Jeonghan always made noises like that? The other boy didn't get injured much in his presence and he would have remembered if he had heard him making... Sounds like those before. 

Said boy only seemed to be mildly in pain and a tad annoyed, simultaneously reassuring Soonyoung that he was fine while also trying to lean away from the apologetically clinging boy. 

Even as Seungcheol’s body cooled back down and his mind refocused on their upcoming stage, the event resonated with something in his sub-conscience. He wanted to hear it again.

 

……

 

Yoon Jeonghan had absolutely no idea what had come over him or the other boy lately but it was becoming very apparent that it needed to stop before things got uncomfortable. Over the past week or so Seungcheol had been being a bit of an ass. It wasn’t anything that got the other member’s attention, or upset him too strongly, but it was very odd.

Seungcheol had started pinching him. All the time.

The first time was when they had sat next to each other during dinner days ago.  
Jeonghan had been focusing on eating his food, immersed in the buzz of chatter from his other members that filled the space around him, when he felt a hard pinch on the top of his thigh.

Embarrassingly he let out a small noise that was thankfully mostly drowned out by the nearby conversations. When he turned to eye their leader he found Seungcheol easily conversing with Hansol and avoiding his gaze. If the older boy's ears weren't red and his hand wasn't still on his leg he'd probably buy into the innocent act. 

His hand was still on his leg though, and Jeonghan was only beginning to wonder why when he felt fingers begin to lightly knead the still irritated area. Glancing down he confirmed the older boy was in fact massaging his thigh, causing the tensed muscle to relax under his ministrations.

In any other situation Jeonghan would have likely brushed the hand off and ignored the attentions if only out of irritation. Instead he found himself red-faced and frozen. Seungcheol's hand was warm and heavy, and it's place so high up on Jeonghan's leg combined with the small circles its thumb was rubbing into his thigh had demanded all of his attention. 

He just sat there, clenching his napkin in his hand and spacing out for almost a minute before the hand was removed and Seungcheol casually stood from the table, leaving him there, flustered and warm.

This of course was just the first instance of many. It was happening during practice, in the car, during interviews and broadcasts. Enough for him to brace himself for the pinch and the frustratingly nice groping afterwards. Some of them were harder than others, and almost always in public where he didn’t have any desire to chew out the boy for messing with him. 

There was also the conflict of the second part. The pinching was annoying but it was really hard to remember it’d even happened when he had those hands massaging him afterwards. It was a sort of tradeoff, and he wasn’t sure he was willing to give up the physical attention just to make the less nice part stop just yet.

……

Ever since he started indulging in this he could swear that Jeonghan was only getting more erotic with his noises. He tried not to be obvious at first, ready to disguise it as teasing if the other reacted a lot, but the other hadn’t even questioned him about it, nor did he the next time, or the next.  
Growing more confident with Jeonghan’s supposed passiveness he had fully taken up treating the other boy roughly to get noises out of him. It was awful, how little he hesitated anymore when squeezing, pinching, and just generally abusing the younger's skin. 

It was addicting, all the small moans and little cries that the other made. Seungcheol knew they were out of surprise and pain but he never was too hard. That didn’t mean he didn’t feel guilty after though. Ever since the first instance he had taken up caressing and petting Jeonghan after pinching him. He couldn’t imagine why the other boy didn’t say anything about it, unless he didn’t really care or even feel it, but always assumed he was being patient with him.

Semi-apologizing like that had its own motives too though. It felt good. Being able to lightly pet and touch the other boy left a soft warmth in his gut, similar to the sharp punch that was the noises that started this in the first place. They of course had originally been a bit touchy and physically close, but this was just more.

Jeonghan’s passiveness and endurance only made matters in that area worse. Sometimes when his mind wandered he found himself pondering what else the younger would let him do. That line of thought was risky though, as though what he was doing already wasn’t deviant enough. Dangerous thoughts like those left his skin uncomfortably warm and his pants uncomfortably tight.

 

…..

They were sitting alone in their shared bedroom when he finally snapped. 

It had been an almost relaxing afternoon, ending broadcast recording early and earning the day off, he and Seungcheol managed to escape the rest of the energetic group to watch some tv on his laptop from Jeonghan’s bunk. 

It was comfortingly silent. The only interruptions coming from the tv, the hustle and bustle still going on outside where the rest of the kids were playing, and the occasional shared laugh over the program. After weeks worth of practice and broadcast it was good to be able to unwind.

That is until he left a warm hand palming his lower back underneath his shirt. Jeonghan instinctively stiffened for the incoming pinch, and bit his lip to negate any noise. The small prick didn't quickly lessen as usual though; They instead pressed harder and his composure was lost.

A small cry escaped his lips and resonated loudly in the quiet room. The hand immediately flattened and started moving in small soothing motions. The heat of it and its position so close to the top of his pants it did little more then wind him up further and make his insides squirm not unpleasantly. 

The sting of where nails must have broken skin was still there, reminding him of his constant annoyance with this game. The empty room screamed to Jeonghan of opportunity and he made his decision as he looked over to Seungcheol with a half hearted glare.

“Yah.”

Seungcheol didn't look at him but he could feel his hand tense and stall on his back. Frustration compiling with the understanding that he was being ignored only spurred Jeonghan on further. Jeonghan moved to face Seungcheol with his torso and dislodged the arm around his back. 

“Yah. Cheol. What's the deal?”

He kept his voice down, sensitive to the echoing of the mostly quiet room, but he felt he could yell with how angry the obvious ignoring made him. Watching carefully, Jeonghan caught Seungcheol’s panicked glance and knew that he was going to make a break for it. 

Jeonghan caught his sleeve and pulled him back violently the moment he tried to bolt, and the moment his back hit the wall the younger swung a leg over his lap and straddled him to keep him there.

“Yah! What's your problem? Why do you keep doing that?!”

Seungcheol's attempt to flee had him ready to boil and momentarily forgetting his volume. He realized his anger could be interpreted as directed towards the pinching, and while it partially was, it was mostly Seungcheol’s apparent desire to not be straight with him that made his chest feel tight. Like he didn't want to explain himself, or maybe didn’t believe Jeonghan deserved an explanation. It was easy to get very annoyed.

Looking down at cheol from his spot kneeling over his lap he found the other looking everywhere but his direction, incredibly red faced.

“Well? Explain yourself!” 

That earned him a glance in his direction however short, before Seungcheol ducked his head and began to quietly mumble in a defeated tone.

“...Itsjustthesounds” came out in a small voice, still deep as always but so soft and hard to make out with him practically speaking into his own chest.

He leaned down and closer to the others face to hear him better.  
“What? What sounds?”

He hadn’t thought it was possible Seungcheol could get any redder but he quickly found that was wrong. By this point seungcheol's hands were fisting the comforter beneath them and his head was completely turned away from where Jeonghan’s face peered at his. 

“Thesoundsyoumakewhenidoit” Jeonghan sat there and tried to process as Seungcheol seemed to shrink even more in on himself, possibly trying to become one with the wall.  
He really didn't get what Seungcheol meant at all.

It clicked into place when he fully rested his weight on Seungcheol’s lap, inner thigh coming into contact with something stiff through jeans. The other boy let out a deep groan and in his shock Jeonghan was able to make the connection and understand just what sounds he was talking about.

As if in a daze, Jeonghan experimentally ground down more into Seungcheol's lap, earning him another deep groan. A smile came to his face as he observed the red boy under him, squirming and panting. Seungcheol on the other hand was trapped between mortified and painfully aroused. Jeonghan was all firm, lean muscle on top of him and he wasn't sure if he could throw him off even if he wanted to.

A wide smirk adorned his face as he leaned over to speak softly in Seungcheol’s ear.

“Cheol~lie… What's wrong? Your face is so red.” 

He couldn’t think let alone possibly answer coherently. Not with that comfortable weight on his lap or those teasing lips so close to his ear.

“You are so quiet~ I thought you liked those sorts of noises? You know you could’ve. Just-ah. Asked.”  
Jeonghan punctuated each word by grinding down hard, now feeling slightly stiff and out of breath himself. This felt like payback for the treatment he received the past week; all of the stressful tension and confusing arousal the other boy had inflicted on him. He was more then happy to return the favor.

Instead of a response however strong hands gripped his hips and pushed him down. The forceful movement forced a loud moan out of him that was thankfully muffled halfway through by plush lips on his.

Something in the back of his mind wanted to ponder the fact that he was kissing Seungcheol but it was lost in the haze of movement and pressure and heat. At some point he had moved his arms to wrap around Coups’ shoulders and dip under his shirt collar to feel skin.

The older boy had wasted no time in bringing a hand up to the back of Jeonghan’s head to grip and pull black strands, chasing closely when the younger jerked back and whined with the tug. 

Jeonghan felt he should complain about rough treatment but had trouble finding motive to care with a hot tongue in his mouth and hand palming his ass. He returned the favor when the hand he let wander under Seungcheol’s t-shirt brushed across a hard nub, pinching and twisting it to release a hot groan against his mouth. 

Seungcheol’s hand left Jeonghan’s hair to join its partner on his ass, groping firm muscle before moving to the hem of his shirt to lift it up. Jeonghan raised his arms to help and immediately found his lower neck and collar being nipped and sucked the moment the fabric was gone. Cheol’s strong arms wrapped back around his waist to pull him back against a still awfully clothed chest and Jeonghan let his head fall to the side to make more room.

The singer faintly registered the small hiccups of gasps and very lewd moans falling from his lips. He could hardly focus on anything that wasn't the wet suction on his collar or the intense heat that had him rolling himself down onto Seungcheol's hard-on while his own rubbed up against the other boy’s abdomen. 

Jeonghan’s hands were weakly tugging at the now sweaty t-shirt that clung to Seungcheol's torso, and after a few moments of fruitless effort the other boy leaned himself back and easily pulled it over his head with one hand.

Jeonghan’s hands quickly went to feel the newly revealed skin but his vision spun as he was turned and pushed onto his back so that Seungcheol could lean over his body and kiss him again. His legs were kneed apart wider and the rapper lay between them. The newfound weight on him had Jeonghan keening and thrusting his hips upwards, pushing their pelvises together and causing their kiss to break again with loud groans. 

Jeonghan was almost frantic, arching upwards again and again, simultaneously feeling the wonderful friction too much and not enough. High pitched moans morphed into half-whines as he clutched at Seungcheol’s shoulders and clawed almost desperately at the similarly composed boy. 

Seungcheol, while licking and panting hotly into the juncture of the other boys neck, let the hand not supporting his weight trail down over the front of Jeonghan’s pants and over his crotch. He tried to convey his question to the other by just leaving it there and thumbing the button and zipper.  
His meaning was clearly understood by the quick nodding followed by the breathy  
“Yes yes yes yes yes yes yessssssss” as he undid the front and slipped his hand past both waistbands. Jeonghan gasped hard and jerked up into the hand wrapped around his dick. 

Seungcheol raised his head from its spot in Jeonghan's neck to look up at the boy as he slowly pumped his hand up and down. His face was vibrant red and his eyes were squeezed shut; his breath was labored and chin pointed up as he arched beautifully. Seungcheol experimentally gripped and tugged a bit harder and watched as the younger boy bit his lip to stifle his loud groan. 

The sight made his own dick throb painfully and he ground it down against Jeonghan’s hip. His pants were painfully tight and he was torn between letting go of Jeonghan and staying constrained when smaller hands beat him to it.  
These ones didn't wait for permission has they undid the button and zipper and shoved jeans and boxers down his thighs. His now freed member was red and stiff against his stomach and it twitched as pale fingers wrapped around it and tugged hard. 

Jeonghan’s hand moved sporadically over the thick organ while his other reached up to tug Seungcheol’s mouth back to his. He immediately opened up to meld Seungcheol's mouth with his own, and moaned loudly at the dual sensation of the hand on his dick pumping in time with the stroking of his tongue.

Jeonghan’s efforts were getting weaker with the overwhelming sensations, and Seungcheol, sensing this, moved his hand to wrap around both of them, pressing and pumping them together. At the feeling Jeonghan fell apart, moaning and panting into coups’ mouth. His hips bucked into Seungcheol's hand and his head fell back to the side as the wet slide of their erections in that tight grip brought him even closer to the edge. 

Seungcheol's head fell back into the base of his throat and he panted wetly against skin as his hips snapped back and forth in time with Jeonghan’s. It was only a few more moments before the hand on the back of his neck tightened and Jeonghan went rigid. The younger boy’s breath hitching before stopping in a silent cry against the back of his hand. The visual sent Seungcheol over the edge right after. 

Seungcheol collapsed onto the other boy, sudden exhaustion plaguing his muscles. As panting calmed into quiet breaths his mind began to race over the various emotional repercussions of getting off with a friend, or teammate, or roommate. Before he could work himself up too much though a strong palm came down hard on his ass.

“YAH!”

He sat up to look at the smirking fiend under him, more confused than anything. 

“What was that for?!” 

“Next time you’re horny I hope you remember to talk to me about it instead of being an asshole.”

Collapsing back onto the others’ chest with a satisfying “oomph” Seungcheol figured he may be able to manage that.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there you go. The first smut I have ever posted on here. Amazing.
> 
> As always let me know if you liked it. Also if anyone seems too OOC or you notice any major grammatical errors bring it to my attention as I'd like to improve as a writer.


End file.
